


Wandering Around in the Future (one shot)

by munchkinpandas



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinpandas/pseuds/munchkinpandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little, future one-shot, related to our fic Wandering Around Back To You. It’s my partner in crime’s birthday today so this is to celebrate her. Happy Birthday Val! I’m so lucky to have you in my life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Around in the Future (one shot)

Blaine untied his tie and closed the front door behind him, letting out an exhausted sigh. He’d been looking forward to coming home and spoiling his son a little before he had some much needed sexy KurtandBlaine time in their bedroom but then the meeting had to take hours. Hours in which the only thing Blaine thought about was going home and rolling around in happy and then sexy feelings. Of course that didn’t happen. Instead of having a nice, Anderson family night, he had to argue about what articles to use in the next issue of the magazine he worked for. Now all he was going to be able to do was collapse on bed and fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

He assumed Kurt and Paul were asleep since the house was completely dark and silent. He tossed his bag on the coffee table in the hallway and hung his jacket on the coat rack besides the door before tiptoeing upstairs, careful not to wake his husband or son. When he reached the top of the stairs though, he saw the light coming from the door to the nursery and he could hear Kurt’s soft mumblings and Paul’s adorable whines. He walked closer and peeked through the doorway, his heart literally melting at the sight that met him, an involuntary smile gracing his lips.

Paul was hiding his face behind his hands and Kurt was tucking Paul’s always too messy curls behind his hair while trying to convince him to open his eyes because papa was with him now. Kurt immediately turned around when he heard Blaine chuckle, releasing a sigh of relief as he got up from the bed he placed a lingering kiss on Blaine’s lips and whispered in his ear.

“Two blowjobs if you handle this.”

Blaine bit his lip and groaned silently. Kurt wasn’t wearing a shirt and Blaine couldn’t help but follow the movement of Kurt’s stomach as he stretched on his way back to Paul’s bed.

“Dad?”

Blaine shook his head to get out of his Kurt daze he just got in and joined the loves of his life on the bed.

“Yes, baby boy?”

Blaine watched Paul hesitate at first, peeking through his little fingers at Blaine before letting them see his tear stricken face.

“I don’t want to sleep here.”

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Paul closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head yes, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“What about, munchkin?”

“The boggart. He came out of the closet. It was like Ron’s. There were huge spiders.”

Blaine winced internally and made sure not to meet Kurt’s stare, probably glare, as he patted Paul’s hair softly. Kurt had told him Paul wasn’t old enough to meet the world of Harry Potter just yet and Blaine couldn’t wait to share that awesomeness with his son so he managed to convince his husband with lots of tongue. He moved to take Paul in his arms and kissed at the top of his hair softly.

“But you know dreams are just dreams, not real. Right, munchkin?”

“But I heard the nose…”

Blaine nodded at Paul’s words understandingly and placed him in Kurt’s lap before walking up to the closet. He made a big show of opening the doors and checking every shelf for the lurking boggart.

“See? Nothing in here, Paul Paul. Nothing to be afraid of.”

He resumed his old place on the bed and took Paul’s small hands in his, looking in his eyes sincerely as he spoke.

“And even if there was one, I’m not saying there is because I just told you there isn’t, but if there was one, you know how to get rid of it, right?”

Paul’s eyes widened and he smiled that same smile as Kurt made Blaine fall for him even before he knew. Paul leant against his papa and pulled the covers up around his shoulders.

“Riddikulus. I could use my Chinese sticks because you told me they had magic in them. I’d point at the bad boggart and say Riddikulus and then puff. It would go away!”

Blaine leant forward and placed a loud kiss on Paul’s both cheeks, smiling down at him proudly.

“That’s my boy. You’re such a smart cookie, munchkin. Papa and I are proud of you.”

Paul smiled a dazzling smile and let his papa tuck him in without a fuss. Blaine bent down to kiss Paul on the forehead, feeling Kurt’s hand settle against his shoulder. Before he straightened, he whispered some secret in Paul’s ear and his heart leapt at the genuine awe and happiness he saw on Paul’s face.   
He wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and pressed their sides together as they walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Kurt wasted no time reaching over and pulling Blaine in a kiss and not even a minute passed he had Blaine moan into his mouth.

“So about those blowjobs…

“I thought you were tired.”

Kurt spoke into Blaine’s mouth.

“What better way to put me to sleep?”

“One condition. You need to share what you whispered in Paul’s ear. I don’ like being left out.”

Blaine held Kurt’s hips and picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist before carrying him to their room. He laid him down on the bed and held his face between his hands as he hovered over him.

“I told him, if nothing, our love is strong enough to protect him from anything like Lilly and James’ did Harry.”

Kurt closed his eyes and smiled big against Blaine’s lips, pleased Blaine laid him down already because when Blaine looked at him like he was the only thing he was seeing and told him those ridiculously adorable things, it always made Kurt feel like his legs would give out any minute.

“You’re such a dork. What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?” Blaine bit down on Kurt’s lower lip.

“Yeah.” Kurt breathed out. “


End file.
